ABSTRACT The purpose of our Training Program in Gastrointestinal (GI) Epidemiology is to train and develop future independent investigators and leaders in GI clinical research by providing selected GI fellows with: (1) core methodological skills in the design and execution of clinical research; and, (2) a structured, mentored research experience under the guidance of our world-class Core Faculty. This is the third competitive renewal application for our uniquely focused program. With this training, our T32 fellows leave GI fellowship poised to compete for tenure-track faculty positions and secure external funding for further career development, ultimately leading to independent research careers. Since inception in 2002, 14 trainees have completed this program. Nearly 80% are faculty at academic medical centers, and nearly two-thirds successfully competed for foundation or federal career development awards. We request support for 2 post-doctoral trainees (i.e., GI fellows) per training year to support the growing interest in clinical research careers among GI trainees, with each trainee completing two years of training (i.e., 4 trainees total). The goals of the Training Program in GI Epidemiology are: (1) completion of a Master?s degree focused on the design and execution of clinical research; (2) completion of a focused GI clinical research seminar series and a comprehensive clinical epidemiology/health care policy seminar series; (3) successful design, execution, and publication of multiple clinical research projects under the guidance of a team of mentors, including content experts (e.g., gastroenterologists) and methodologists (e.g., epidemiologists); and, (4) preparation of a career development award or other grant application. Each trainee focuses on a specific topic and completes 3 interrelated projects: (1) a meta-analysis; (2) a secondary dataset analysis; and, (3) design of a prospective study. These projects provide the foundation and preliminary data for a career development award application. Our training program is greatly enhanced by the rich, collaborative environment of the University of Michigan, with its vast resources, centers, and research institutes, including: (1) the CTSA-supported Michigan Institute of Clinical and Health Research (MICHR); (2) the Institute for Healthcare Policy and Innovation; and, (3) the VA Center for Clinical Management Research (a VA HSR&D Center of Innovation). Our multi-disciplinary Core Faculty includes expert biostatisticians, epidemiologists, behavioral economists, policy-makers, and translational, clinical, and outcomes researchers from not only the Division of Gastroenterology, but also the Division of General Internal Medicine and the School of Public Health. Most faculty are federally-funded for their ongoing research, and these faculty offer a broad spectrum of research expertise with multiple levels of established collaboration and many years of experience mentoring trainees.